


Going, Going, Gone

by mxltisun



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mild Blood, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxltisun/pseuds/mxltisun
Summary: After being stood up once again by your close friend, you decide to take the long way home. However, the detour holds the unexpected.





	Going, Going, Gone

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, first fic i'm posting on here. i've already posted this on my tumblr, @itureyy, if you want to check it out. enjoy and have a nice day. :)

6:30 pm. He was almost two hours late.

Again.

You stared at your phone longingly, hoping, wishing for a text message. A call. Something.

“You still waiting?” The voice startled you. You looked up to see the waitress wearing a pitying look on her face. You sighed sadly.

“I don’t think so anymore. Sorry for the waste of coffee.” You pulled out your wallet, but the her hand stopped yours.

“It’s on the house,” She said. You caught a glimpse of her name tag; Grace. It hadn’t caught your attention before.

“I know what it’s like. You’ll be okay,” She leaned in, whispering.

Chuckling lightly, you nodded, mouthing a Thank you before walking out of the café.

It was a dreary New York Day, a perfect match for your mood. This wasn’t the first time Peter stood you up, but it didn’t sting any less. It had been the only thing you were looking forward to all day, which was already crappy in itself. The constant name-calling and pushing never ceased, but Peter had always been like a ray of sunshine at the end of the day.

I guess there were just too many clouds today, you thought to yourself.

As upset as you were, you couldn’t bring yourself to fully blame him. The Stark Internship was so important to him. Still, you missed your old friend. It was like he was never around anymore. He was the only one you had, besides Ned. 

As you began to near the subway station, you decided to walk home instead, hoping that it would help to clear your head. You plugged your headphones into your ears, and meandered through the streets of Queens as the world around you was drowned away. 

Turning the corner to the more populated part of the city, where your apartment complex was located, you suddenly saw a red and blue figure swinging inside. 

Wait, swinging? 

It was the one and only Spider-Man, fighting another figure. You couldn’t quite make it out, but you started to see the exodus of people inundating the streets, running and screaming out of the building. You ripped the headphones out of your ears.

“Everybody get out of here, it’s not safe!” You screamed, and began to guide people to nearby stores to seek shelter. 

Boom!

You covered your head with your arms, and other people mimicked the action. After a few seconds of silence, you whipped your head around. The building was in ruins, but there was nobody near. Seemingly, no one on the outside was hurt from the blast.

As the smoke began to clear, people continued to run away from the building, overwhelming the police with frantic calls. Curiosity and concern got the better of you, and you decided to look for yourself to see if anyone was inside. 

“Hello? Is anyone still in here?” Looking down, trying to avoid stepping in glass and dangerous rubble, you yelled out for any survivors. After almost a minute of silence, you gave up, deciding to let the police handle this part.

Then, a groan.

You moved at the speed of light, trying to find the source of the noise.

“I’m here! Keep calling out!” The perilous environment didn’t faze you, and even as you cut your arm on some falling glass, you kept on running. 

Suddenly, you found it. You gasped, as you came across the sprawled body of Spider-Man.

“Shit, shit, shit…” You trailed off, not knowing what to do. He was lying face-down, seemingly unconscious.

Do I pick him up? What if he gets mad?

You took another look at the hero, weakened and on the floor.

I can’t just leave him. He’s probably hurt.

You went over to him, picking up his arm and putting it around your neck. Grunting, you managed to pick up his body and began to walk out towards the other side of the building.

God, what the hell am I doing? Where do I even take him? A million thoughts ran through your head when all of a sudden you heard him speak.

“What the h-?” Spider-Man was disoriented, but the minute your eyes met his white and black mechanical eyes, he pushed you away. 

“What - agh!” He clutched his side, and you managed to catch him before he fell.

“I’m trying to save your life, dude,” You stated, a tinge of annoyance strung with it. A second passed, and you softened. 

“Where does it hurt more?” You questioned. Spider-Man looked at you for a few seconds, his mechanical eyes widened, and then looked down to where he was gripping his side. You nodded.

“Okay, well… I’ll take you to the alley-way right next to my building, run back home and get a first aid kit, and help you out, okay?” You said, trudging out of the gaping hole in the building. Spider-Man shook his head.

“I’ve got to get him,” he said, looking at the ground. You scoffed.

“You can barely walk by yourself. Please, let me help a bit. Think of it as a thank you for all that you do.” His mechanical eyes met yours once again. You didn’t know if he was smiling, if he was sad, or just plain annoyed. That mask left him completely indecipherable.

“I’ll rest for a bit, but then I’ve got to go. Thanks.”

“What, you got a date or something?” He hesitated.

“Well, had, I guess. Well, it wasn’t really a date, but… she’s a pretty great person, and I think I just let them down again.”

“Because you went here?”

“Yeah.” You bit your lip, looking at him pensively. 

The Spider-Man thinks he’s disappointing someone?

“How could you possibly be a let-down? You’re amazing.” You then caught your words. 

“Oh, right. Secret identity.” You paused for a moment. “I bet you’re still awesome without the suit, though.” He laughed, then coughed.

“Don’t make me laugh, it hurts. But thank you.” You smiled warmly at him. It didn’t feel like you were talking to an epic superhero. Spider-Man just felt easy to talk to, like an old friend.

After a while of walking, you both made it to the alley-way. You set him down next to the wall.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything? Water, band-aids, a snack?” There was a pause.

“That building could’ve fallen apart.” You raised your eyebrow, looking at him with confusion.

“Yeah…?”

“Why did you go in? You could’ve -” He stopped, looking up at you. “Well, you did get hurt. Your arm!”

You glanced over to your right arm. The sleeve was bloodied, and the red ooze went all the way down your arm. You had completely forgot about the injury, and it didn’t seem to start hurting until he mentioned it.

“Oh, well… Shit,” you took a sharp breath, grabbing at your arm. “I’m fine.” You took a deep breath, applying pressure.

“I went in because - Well, I don’t really know. Guess I wanted to make sure I got someone out before it was too….” You trailed off, the last word becoming a soft whisper.

Late.

You looked at the ground. Your memories came flooding back.

“Are you okay?” Spider-Man’s voice snapped you out of your trance.

“What? Oh, yeah. I’m sorry…” The thoughts in your head melted away.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Spider-Man nodded frantically.

“Yeah, yeah. Thank you, so much. I’ll get out of your hair,” he stated, standing up. Spider-Man didn’t seem to be in as much pain anymore, only slightly grunting as he rose up. As he began to climb the wall of the apartment complex, readying his web-shooters, you suddenly spoke.

“I’m sure that girl will understand about you leaving if you show that you care.” 

Where the hell did that come from?

Spider-Man turned his head.

“Thank you. For everything.” He scurried up the wall, disappearing from sight. You exhaled, not realizing you had been holding your breath.

“Thank you,” you said, grinning.

Peter may have been a no-show, but wait until he hears about this.


End file.
